


Just A Door Away

by MrsJacksonWang



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJacksonWang/pseuds/MrsJacksonWang





	Just A Door Away

Yawning, you say "Why am I doing this?" You walk down the road to your newly moved in neighbors house. The house down the road had been vacant since you were five years old, after the owners were forced to move out. You’d actually thought that the house was haunted and that’s why no one ever even bothered to check it out. But you had soon realized it was true that you needed to break and arm and making money to live out here in Maui or Hawaii in general.  
           It was a beautiful house with a huge pool and a Jacuzzi attached overlooking the ocean you had been used to your entire life. Even after being abandoned all these years It still always looked like someone was living there and it was alive with people going in and out. The flower bushes and palm trees always looked freshly pruned and watered. There wasn’t one piece of chipped paint in site, not one part of the house that looked decayed. It’s like someone was keeping the house looking its best knowing that someone special would come along and take the burden off their back.  
You finally reach the gate and raise your hand to ring the bell, when you realize the gate was already open. As you walk along the path to the front door you notice mountain of boxes and packages still waiting to be carried inside.  
"Seems like they're here to stay"  
         Suddenly, you see a lady walk out of her door (probably going to get another box) when she spots you. Before you knew it, she was giving you a hug and telling you she didn't know the neighbors daughter was 'so pretty!' But all you could do was stare at her and think,  
'Man, this lady is beautiful.'  
You blur out her many compliments.  
Smiling at the woman, you stuck your hand out and decided it would be good to introduce yourself.  
"Good morning miss, I'm Y/N",  
She took your extended hand and shook it with so much enthusiasm you wondered how someone got get so happy over such small things.  
"It's very nice to meet you Y/N!  I'm Mrs. Wang but you can call me Sophia. If we're going to be neighbors, I want us to be as friendly as possible!" she said, shooting you an infectious smile.  
"Well Sophia, it's nice to meet you too. My parents and I live in the house just down the road from here."  
"Oh my! I bet you must be tired from the walk. Come inside and let me get you a glass of water or juice." Pulling you quickly inside, before you could even respond, you were greeted with this beautiful vista you can't even describe.  
'No wonder no one has moved in here for the past thirteen years! It must've cost a fortune to build this place! This makes my house look like the servant' quarters!'  
 Sophia continues pulling you until you reach the kitchen where she prompts you to sit down.  
"So how old are you sweetie" she said as she went in a box to get a glass to pour you some cold water.  
"I turned eighteen this past November" you said taking the glass.  
“Must have been huge party. I mean every kid on the island must have attended” she replied pouring fresh water from the fridge in the glass.  
“Yah all twenty of them” you joked as she handed me the glass with a small giggle.  
“Well sweetie, why don’t you cool down a bit and if you want I can find you some boxes to help us unpack?”  
“I’d like that”, you smiled.  
You finished that glass of water within 3 minutes while checking Instagram on your phone to see what everyone was up to. But per usual your feed was drier than the Sahara Desert. Nothing but people laying on the beach all day or out in the town with their friends. You decide you might as well go take a walk on the beach. You a take beautifully carved out trail that everyone in your neighborhood seemed to have that fled to the beach. It was mid June and the palm trees and flowers were busting with gorgeous leaves and colorful petals so delicate you wouldn’t dear touch them. The sound of the ocean always had a way of drawing you to it ever since you were a baby. As you got older you would always go water to calm down when you were angry or to think when you were confused or unsure about life.  
You stop at a familiar big rock and hop up to sit on it facing the water. Staring at the ocean’s clear blue water cascading with tall waves you couldn’t help but think about how you’ve been on this island for 18 years doing the same old routine day after day. Wake up, take a morning surf, go to school, more beach time then go home. Rinse and repeat. Sure you’ve been to places outside of the island and seen what live had to really offer but you always just wished that something interesting and long lasting would come to you instead of you having to go find it. Sighing, you get off the rock and start walking towards the water to wet your feet a bit. When that got boring you picked up a stick and figured you as well draw something until Sophia had something for you to do. You carve the word desire in the thick sand with precision since you had the time to waste.  
“I don’t know why I chose desire of all words but maybe it’s a sign hope that something good is coming.”  
Just as you were finishing carving the e into the sand a unfamiliar hand taps you on the shoulder.  
‘No one ever comes down to this side of the beach but me’ you thought to yourself nervously. But you had to muster up the courage to turn around and face the unknown person. So you turn around with a quickness from the sudden stream of bravery you got.

“Who are you?”


End file.
